


War Among the Stars Show

by Night_of_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_of_Ren/pseuds/Night_of_Ren





	War Among the Stars Show

Written by Lucas George with a score by the award winning composer William John, "War Among the Stars" is a dance production experience you're not likely to forget. Though the process began in a small cabin in the woods in northern Minnesota, this new off-Broadway production has been growing in popularity. This play has been getting nothing but five-star reviews in the weeks since three new locations opened in Boston, Atlantic City, and Nashville last month. 

Currently, there are only nine cities in the country where this exciting new production is playing. You might be wondering; if this play is so successful, then why isn't it playing in more theaters all across the country. That was exactly our question too. So, we decided to do some research of our own. 

It turns out, originally the play was written for one theater company only; Lucas George's hometown. Having had enough of big productions, George sat down one day to write something very personal, something he'd always been wanting to make; a space opera, with romance and adventure and hope. It played for months at his local theater, and soon, word began to spread. People would drive in from nearby states, until the tickets were all booked out months in advance. Several large theater companies and businesses contacted George attempting to buy or get the show on Broadway, but George didn't want that kind of life for his love project. 

But, a few select theater companies from across the country, usually small and run by people very similar to George himself, were able to meet with him personally; and after a though negotiation process, were given a few special copies of the script, choreography, and score. We met with an individual from this luck few, who told us they had to spend a week in George's hometown getting to know him, before they were given the go-ahead. George met with the entire cast and crew, and made all of them sign non-disclosure agreements. "Lucas really needed to know he could trust you before giving away his baby. It was all very personal to him and William John", our source told me. 

I think it's safe to say, we won't be getting our hands on that script anytime soon. But for now, it was enough to experience the masterpiece that is Lucas George's 'Baby'. "It's unlike anything you've ever seen in the theater", said one critic. And the New York Times called it "Astonishingly brilliant and emotionally complex, with effects that will blow your mind. The triumphant, heart wrenching score is to die for." 

If you're lucky enough to live close to one of the nine locations where "War Among the Stars" is playing, go see it! We promise you won't regret it.


End file.
